


[授翻]Come Home to Roost

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky waxes poetic about Steve's junk, Exes, Getting Back Together, Humors, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, silliness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 在聚会上遇见前任，这本身就够尴尬了。更别说遇见你依旧无望地深爱着的前任了。





	[授翻]Come Home to Roost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Home to Roost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639012) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



> 预警：有山姆×娜塔莎，大篇幅主角磕药情节

 

“这个，”巴基拿起一个造型奇特的点心，“这到底是什么？”

山姆瞥了他一眼，一边把擦手巾甩到肩膀上，行云流水的动作仿佛什么顶级大厨。

“你闯进我的厨房，还敢质问我？”

巴基嬉皮笑脸地望着他。

山姆夸张地叹了口气：“土豆薄饼配熏火腿，你这个混蛋。”

“啊，说出真相轻松了不少吧，威尔逊！”巴基咬了一口点心。美味！

“你来了！”娜塔莎绕过站在吧台前的巴基，走向那个年代久远的特大号冰箱，她和山姆喜欢在冰箱里装满烈酒。“我还以为你不打算来了。”她对着冰箱门说。她穿着银色短裙，松糕鞋和黑色套头衫。她拿出两瓶伏特加。

巴基看了看表。“嘿，现在才……晚上十一点。我常常来的更晚呢。”

“这话不假。”山姆边切香菜边点头。

客厅里传出音乐声和阵阵笑声。

巴基转过身，远远望着谈笑的人群。天哪，他好久都没见过这些人了。

“嘿，你和萨沙·蒙哥马利还有联系？”他问娜塔莎。

娜塔莎正在倒酒，闻言冲他一笑。“没有，自从她在大学里给我的饮料下了药，让我错过了《仲夏夜之梦》的排练以后。”她倒完酒，把伏特加瓶子放在精致的大理石吧台上。“但那都过去了。”

“应该说，她因为工作的关系一直巴结你，而你，作为了不起的演出经理人，帮了老同学一把。”山姆碰了碰娜塔莎。

她翻了个白眼：“我更喜欢这个版本：作为一个成熟懂事的大人，我允许她回到我们的小圈子。”

“嗯……”山姆哼了一声，开始拌沙拉，“看来你更喜欢假话。”

“我们不都是吗。”巴基说，喝着他的啤酒。

“嘿，我的好朋友最近在忙什么？”山姆说，拍了拍手。巴基望着他绕过小娜走向洗手台。

“我什么都没做，”巴基答道，“操，你们为什么不搞点吧台椅？”他讨厌只能这么倚在吧台上。

“没有吧台椅，”山姆摇了摇头，“被我们家的设计师小姐一票否决了。”

“没错，”娜塔莎挑了挑眉，“另外，我不希望派对上出现该死的吧台椅，因为我希望大家多走动，多交朋友，多玩乐，不要懒散地坐在那儿不动。”

巴基做了个鬼脸。“你这个虐待狂。我工作一整天了，我有权得到个座位，歇歇腿脚。”

“我是虐待狂，不错，”她微笑道，“不过别再对我的家装喜好指手画脚了，不然你去沙发上和大家一起坐下？去认识新朋友吧，詹姆斯。”

一个身材娇小的亚裔女士经过巴基，来到山姆身旁，身后留下一阵大麻烟的味道。

“山米，山姆，勇士山姆，”她说，“你可一定要告诉我这个小点心的配方。”她手里拿着一个花形的小点心。

“那就是油炸起司蛋糕，梅尔。”他笑着说。

“詹姆斯。”娜塔莎突然出现在巴基面前，巴基吓了一跳。

“上帝啊！小娜，别这样！”

她用审视他的灵魂般的目光打量了他一会儿，接着翘起嘴角，让他开始质疑自己到底为什么要来这栋华丽豪宅参加生日派对。

“我整整三周没看到你了，”她语气不善，“很高兴你没有死在天桥底下，或是什么鬼地方，”她继续说，“不过听我说——”

“我们一直在短信联系——”巴基试图反驳。

她竖起一根手指：“既然来了，就要玩得开心，好吗？就他妈给我去抽根大麻或是别的什么。和你的老朋友们聚一聚就这么难吗？”

巴基抬头望着山姆，后者冲他傻笑。

“真不敢相信你选择和她一起住。”巴基不满地嘘了一声。

山姆笑了：“每天都很幸福，巴恩斯。”

好吧。

他无意和别人聊天。不过，不知怎么的，他倒是挺想去抽根大麻。

 

\---

 

“等等，那是什么？”史蒂夫蹙起眉头，而大家只是笑得更欢了。

“简单来说，就是表情包套表情包，再放到一张农场背景里。”罗迪叹了口气。他坐在沙发的扶手上，拿着啤酒瓶的双手垂在腿间。

“但这不就是只……猫？”史蒂夫慢慢地问道，不敢肯定。

“没错，一只摆动的肥猫！”托尼笑道。

大家哄堂大笑，史蒂夫又感觉像是被集体排斥了。

“拜托，罗杰斯！”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的大腿，“别开玩笑了！别告诉我你没听说过喘气猫(Heavy Breathing)!”

“我——”史蒂夫硬生生咽下了想说的话， _我不知道你在说什么_ ，一切只让他回想起大学时托尼这群人总是觉得他跟不上时代。

现在，史蒂夫能从零开始组装一辆摩托车；他可以在两分钟内给一辆老本田车更换电线；但只要他对表情包不感兴趣，又或者认不得那些网红猫，那这些全都不重要。他总是有错。

为什么他总是比同龄人落后十年呢？大学时是毒品。高中时是拥有一辆车。初中那会儿则是：有擅长的运动。

天哪，现在他有了最爱的橄榄球队，也尝试过不同品种的大麻，甚至还拥有他自己的摩托车店。他现在够酷了，不是吗？他还不能得到特赦吗？

“还是那个老罗杰斯。”托尼笑着摇了摇头。好吧，这就是答案了。

山姆在哪儿？比起这些家伙，史蒂夫更喜欢山姆。

不过，罗迪挺好的。布鲁斯也不错。佩珀和提查拉也是。

他喝了口酒，假装自己已经能自如应对他们的取笑。他确实比以前更擅长了。

史蒂夫借口说要活动腿脚，站起身来。

他转过身，环顾娜塔莎和山姆热闹的一体式客厅。

这里的确很不错。

他还记得这两人刚拿到钥匙时，带他参观房子。那时（大概是三年前了？）这里还堆满了垃圾，处处都有火灾隐患。

但在经历了一系列繁杂的装修工作、粉饰墙面、家具搜寻、管道战争之后（主要是山姆的任务），他们总算把这栋岌岌可危的老房子改造成功，让它变成了一栋焕然一新的现代住宅，堪称房屋改造的典范。

他打量四周的装饰。

他发现了一张自己的画，被装裱起来挂在满墙的艺术品之间。他不禁露出微笑。看样子山姆总算有空挂起来他们那些收藏品了。

小娜和山姆精心布置的房子里挤满了人群。这时，史蒂夫注意到了一个人。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。那人走了过来，也被满墙的画作吸引了。史蒂夫永远都认得那张脸，那个侧影。他赶忙走开，险些被呛到，躲在了那颗高大的无花果树后，指望那能挡住他。

“他怎么也在？”史蒂夫暗自嘀咕。

他借着树叶的掩护往那边看，巴基·巴恩斯正望着那面墙，姿态犹如一个艺术鉴赏家。

史蒂夫哼了一声。巴基不喜欢谈艺术。每次去博物馆，他总是很不耐烦，说那都是狗屎，不值得浪费时间。这勾起了史蒂夫不好的回忆。他喉咙里泛起的苦涩感肯定是啤酒的缘故。史蒂夫皱起眉头。

巴基的头发更长了，发尾打着卷。他看起来不太一样了。他……个头更大了。肯定在努力锻炼……

有多久了？

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，望着巴基欣赏山姆从艺术市场上买来的那些画作。山姆总是自称“艺术赞助商”，又一个史蒂夫喜欢他的理由。巴基看起来确实不错。更健康了。比起上次他们见面，他的脸颊红润多了。

巴基转过身。

史蒂夫飞快地转过身，差点儿把旺达撞倒在地。

“噢！天哪，真对不起。”史蒂夫的声音有点刺耳。

旺达笑了，在他扶住她时顺便同他拥抱。

“你也好呀，”她微笑道，“我猜你要去厨房？”

“是吗？”史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“呃，要是我想喝一杯的话，肯定会选择去厨房？”她笑道，“来嘛！山姆做了一整天的饭。让我们去找点好吃的，顺便告诉他我们有多爱他。”

史蒂夫忍不住也笑了。“好吧，既然你都这么说了。”

等到他再转过身，巴基已经不见了。

 

\---

 

“操！”巴基摔上浴室的门。他喘着气倚靠在门后，以最慢的速度默数十个数。“操。”他又咒骂一声。这就是他为什么从来不参加这些该死的聚会。

他咽了咽口水，睁开双眼。

“呃，你好。”有个人在冲他招了招手。

“他妈的我操！”巴基跳了起来，“克林特！”

没错，克林特·巴顿正蹲坐在马桶盖上，姿势像是倒过来的蝙蝠。他光着脚。正在抽大麻。

“你这样的姑娘怎么会闯进这里？”克林特张扬地笑着。

“你看错了。”巴基把长发拨开。

“你好。”克林特抽了一口大麻。为什么他总是这么冷静？就连大学时代，巴顿也总能从容面对期末。巴基望着克林特手中的手卷大麻烟。

“我能来点吗？”巴基问，他在华丽的欧式浴缸边上坐下，双手不安地在大腿上摩擦。

“请便。”克林特递来烟卷。

“你为什么在这儿抽？”巴基问，用拇指和食指夹住条形香烟。他缓缓抽了一大口，又还给克林特。

克林特耸了耸肩：“我需要休息，而外面太吵了，我想要一个人待着，你懂吗？”

“所以你来到客用浴室？”巴基扬起眉毛。

“好吧，我还上了厕所。”克林特咯咯笑着。

巴基缓缓吐出一口气。

克林特打量着他。“你进来得很急，”他喃喃道，“出什么事了，宝贝？”

“你又不是我的心理医生。”巴基叹了口气，对方温和的态度让他的神经也没那么紧绷了。克林特把烟卷又递给他。

“你有心理医生？”克林特抓住了重点。

巴基犹豫了片刻，缓缓点头。

“嗯，”克林特眨眨眼，“不错。”

“医保可以帮我支付费用，”巴基吐出一口气，中途呛到了。他咳嗽了几声。

“原来如此，”克林特点点头，接回大麻烟，“又一个催我找工作的好理由。”

巴基笑了：“没错，这只用了我大概十年？”

“嗯，”克林特耸耸肩，“我们都在等待行动的时机，巴恩斯。不趁现在，更待何时？”

“别再照搬Pinterest上的鸡汤了，”巴基抱怨着，“我工作时已经听够了。”

“所以工作让你这么慌张地闯进娜塔莎的浴室？”

“什么？”巴基皱起眉头，“才不是。”

“那你怎么好像被蛇咬到蛋似的？”

巴基翻了个白眼：“也不是什么大事。”

克林特把烟放在了大理石的洗手台上。“这该死的地方越来越华丽了。看看这卡雷拉大理石，伙计。早知道我六年级就该向娜塔莎求婚了。那样过着纸醉金迷的日子的就是我了。”

“史蒂夫也在。”巴基叹了口气。

克林特转向他：“是吗？他不是……一向都在？”

“我知道，”巴基叹了口气，手在他的皮夹克上摩挲，“我是说，我忘记了，但我知道。”

克林特望着他焦虑的模样。

“你们两个还是没有联系？”

巴基摇了摇头。

“老兄……”克林特放缓语气，“都已经……过了很久了。不是吗？”

“两年零三个月。”巴基脱口而出。

克林特了然地点头。

“他干嘛在这儿？我是说，”巴基揉着自己的鼻梁，“我知道他为什么在，但为什么非要是现在？在我也在的地方出现？”他用手掌揉着脸颊，像极了塞了一嘴坚果的花栗鼠。

克林特微笑道：“你们有过什么不能同时出现的约定吗？”

“没有……”巴基看上去很是绝望。

“那……他为什么不能来他最好的朋友的生日聚会？”

巴基的胃部开始下坠。

曾经他才是史蒂夫最好的朋友，不是山姆。

曾经他也是史蒂夫的男朋友，那会儿他们还在为生计拼搏，为大大小小的账单奋斗，也努力……做他们的事情。主要是做爱。但他们也在为生活奋斗！巴基叹了口气。他通常无法想这些事；太痛苦了。大麻开始起作用了，所以感觉还不错。

“我们都是成年人了，对吗？”

克林特点点头。

“所以我们不该再为这种事情恐慌了，嗯？”巴基继续问。

“唔，他是吗？”克林特问。

“我不知道，”巴基承认，“我看到了他，然后我就……”他挠了挠膝盖。

“你就逃跑了对吧？”克林特大笑起来，“噢，老兄，你今晚可真是一团糟。那个大方、冷静、抢手的巴基·巴恩斯哪儿去了？那个让全场的男男女女为之倾倒的人哪儿去了？那家伙怎么了？”

巴基咂了砸嘴：“那家伙死了。都是假的。从头到尾都是。”

“什么？不！”克林特难以置信地望着他，“拜托，巴基·巴恩斯，性吸引力大使、俏皮话大师是我的英雄！才不是假的！”

巴基扬起眉毛：“抱歉，伙计，但我一直是装的，你知道吗？我妈总说，每个人都在伪装。而你只需要比他们装得更像。”

克林特的下巴掉了。

“可是，高中那会儿，你搞到了舞会皇后和曲棍球队队长，莎蒂·苇克斯勒！”

“并且，”巴基竖起一根手指，“我还得到了橄榄球队队长兰迪·查韦斯的口活，所以那又如何？”

“你可是我的王！”克林特叫喊着，把头埋在掌心，“不要告诉我你的自信都是假的！我无法接受！”

“好吧，我很抱歉！”巴基也大喊道，揪住了自己的牛仔裤，“我就是个冒牌货，好吗！一个装出来的混蛋假货！”

浴室的瓷砖有点太晃眼了，不是吗？

“你的瞳孔一直都是紫色的吗？”克林特靠了过来，眨了眨眼。他的鼻子好像歪到了一边。

“噢不……”巴基柔声说。

“你这个骗子，”克林特嘀咕着，撅起嘴，他的嘴唇竟然是闪亮的绿色，“难以置信。”

“噢不……”巴基又冲着自己的夹克喃喃自语。

“所以，兰迪·查韦斯，嗯？”克林特的声音从他旁边传来，“再和我说说。”

 

\---

 

“出什么事了？”史蒂夫问。

“呃，”旺达抿了口她的啤酒，望向他所指的方向，房子的那一侧围起了一大群人，“大概是什么人病倒在浴室里了，我猜？”

“啊，好吧。”史蒂夫喝着他的啤酒。

“那么，史蒂夫，”旺达碰了碰他的胳膊，“有什么感情进展吗？”

你看，这就是在聚会上和亲友叙旧的又一个麻烦之处了。他们总想谈论感情，而他只想讨论新上映的乐高电影，或是最新发售的RPG游戏。

他转了转手中的啤酒瓶。

“没有……什么都没有。你呢？”

旺达耸耸肩：“还处于暧昧期。你知道那种情况。”

不，他不知道。史蒂夫……不擅长谈恋爱。和巴基分手一个月后，他才意识到这点。巴基所看到的他的闪光点绝对无关史蒂夫的社交能力。他经历了无数个灾难般的约会，而在发现某个约会对象第二天一早等在他家外面之后，史蒂夫终于下定决心不再约会。

巴基早已占据了他太多时间和精力，让他没有余暇去寻找另一个人。

大家都只想着做爱。而史蒂夫想要更多。

 

\---

 

“我好想念他的阴茎，”巴基呻吟着，“太迷人，太完美了。”

“我感觉到了，”克林特偷笑着，“不是说真的感觉到，但你懂，好的鸡巴总是不错的。”

“史蒂夫的阴茎是最棒的，”巴基叹了口气，脑子里浮现出他和史蒂夫的阴茎共度的那些美好时光，“那么粉嫩，那么大，那么完美。”

“阿门。”克林特在一旁欢呼。

敲门声变轻了。

也许那些想要入侵的精怪们累了？

门锁嗒的一声开了，娜塔莎沉着脸走了进来。

“你们两个到底在干嘛？”她质问道。

“小娜！”克林特欢呼道，“真高兴见到你！快来跟我和巴恩斯一起躺在玫瑰花床上！”

娜塔莎俯视着他们。

“他妈的你们到底磕了什么？”

 

\---

 

两小时后，巴基渐渐清醒，他的脑袋像被收割机碾过一样。

“你感觉怎么样？”一个低沉的声音问。

巴基想翻个身，但他做不到。他不情愿地睁开双眼。

上帝啊。他是在浴缸里吗？他想要坐起身，但靴子卡在了浴缸边缘，他整个人像该死的甲壳虫一样被碾作一团。

“该死的耶稣上帝啊！”他愤怒地挣动，直到双腿重获自由，他抱起膝盖，把脸埋了进去。他真是自作孽啊，“操！”

“噢，巴基，来，坐起来。”

巴基接过伸过来的手，被拉了起来，总算不再像个婴儿一样蜷缩在浴缸里。

接着他看向那只温暖的大手，发现了手的主人。

他瞟向浴缸边缘，对上了史蒂夫·罗杰斯那双迷人的深蓝色眼睛。

巴基闭上眼睛，呻吟起来。

“是我，嗨。”史蒂夫干巴巴地说。

“你怎么在这儿？”巴基用手捂住脸。他只希望浴室能着起火来（没准身体乳可燃？）让他当场去世好了。

他可没这么走运。

“娜塔莎送克林特回家了，山姆说你不肯走出浴缸，因为小精灵禁止你出来。”

巴基从指缝偷看他：“我说什么？”

接着他依稀记起脑海里那只穿着粉色裙子的卡通小精灵。

“嗯，”史蒂夫哼了一声，背靠在浴缸上，这样他就不用和巴基对视了，也许是这样，“你当时磕高了。”

“该死，”巴基咒骂着。他疲惫极了，左眼还跳个不停，但除此之外，毒品的作用似乎已经消退了，“那不是大麻，对吗？”他叹了口气。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“不知道。似乎不像。你让山姆背诵了三遍苹果馅饼的做法。”

嗯哼。不过山姆的馅饼着实是一绝。

巴基的肚子叫了一声。

尴尬的沉默中，两人又静静坐了一会儿，巴基整理着自己的心情。

“我得回家了。”他终于说。

“也许吧。”史蒂夫说，但他没有动。

这还是他们第一次共处一室，自从……好吧，随便吧。

“我的外套呢？”巴基问。

“这儿。”史蒂夫抬起手，那件黑色皮衣一直躺在他膝盖上。巴基拿走皮衣，试图在不起身的状况下套上它。

该死的他到底为什么会在浴缸里？

他呆坐了一会儿，质疑着自己的人生。

史蒂夫的头发看起来很柔软，短短的发梢贴着脖子。巴基不知道现在要是舔他的耳朵，他是否还会笑得停不下来。他思忖着要不要问。

“你看起来不错，巴克，”史蒂夫突然抬高声音道，“我是说，不是现在，是……之前。”

巴基眨了眨眼。他知道自己现在头发肯定乱七八糟的，脸颊通红，双眼红肿，可史蒂夫在……夸他？

“呃……”他不知该说些什么。

“克林特对大家说，你上高中时给橄榄球队的每个人都口过，”史蒂夫继续说。他没在看巴基，所以天知道他此刻的表情。

“呃……”巴基缩进了自己的外套里。在这种时候，皮夹克总是很有用，“好吧，那不是……真的？”史蒂夫没接话。“谁会有……那么多时间？”巴基怯怯地说道。

史蒂夫抬起头，似乎在思考，然后哼了一声。好吧，他接受了。

“对，不合逻辑，我也觉得。”史蒂夫说。

他转身望向巴基。

他们两个真是一对笨蛋，一个坐在浴缸里，另一个坐在浴室的地板上。

该死的，史蒂夫竟然变得更帅了。他怎么还会更好看呢？难道年龄，不会，作用于脸上吗？老天！他的皮肤那么好，他的下颌线那么坚毅，他的睫毛那么长！

“呃，你还好吗，巴克？”史蒂夫眉间皱起困惑的褶皱。

“对，”巴基擦了擦嘴，“对，我很好。”

史蒂夫打量着他：“你最近怎么样？”他缓缓问。

巴基耸了耸肩。他本想说些可有可无的废话，什么人生有起有伏之类的。可他说出口的竟是：“寂寞。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

巴基咬住嘴唇。“我是说，我挺好。我很好。过得不错。工作很好。一切都好。”

“但你很寂寞？”史蒂夫柔声问。

“不，”巴基叹了口气，“我只是……”他耸耸肩，他没法在史蒂夫面前逞能，“我不知道我刚刚怎么那么说。”

“我没想到今天会见到你，”史蒂夫说，“你从不来山姆的聚会。”

“好吧，我的安排有变。”巴基撒了个谎。事实上，他总是避免参加有史蒂夫在的聚会。这有益他的身心健康，不用看到史蒂夫没有他依旧过得更好。

如果他对自己足够坦诚，他只有在想到史蒂夫时才会有寂寞感。也许是因为史蒂夫早已成了他人生不可或缺的一部分，占据了他太多的时间——没有他的日子简直度日如年。

“真的吗？”史蒂夫问，睁大了眼。

“什么？”巴基抬起头。

“你刚刚说——”

操！等巴基再见到克林特，一定不会放过他。

史蒂夫笑了。老天，巴基想念他的笑声。这让他的肋骨下方隐隐作痛，他的心脏也揪了起来。

“你真傻，你知道吗？”史蒂夫笑道。

“是啊……”巴基说。

“我是说，我好久没有你的消息了，一上来就听到你在宣布你有多爱我，多想念我的老二，还有你多希望‘银行的雷金纳德’也有像我这样的老二，可他最后又多令你失望，因为他连我的蛋蛋都比不上。”

巴基的眼都快瞪掉了。“上帝啊，你在说什么？”

史蒂夫笑望着他：“谁让你声音那么大，巴克。”

“天哪，”巴基埋进了他的夹克里，“杀了我吧，上帝啊。”

史蒂夫低声笑了。

接着他转过身，胳膊搭在浴缸边上。

“你是认真的吗，巴克？”

巴基从头发下面偷偷看他，多希望自己能表现得像个成熟的三十五岁男人该有的样子。可他却还像个可笑的青少年。

那个爱着他最好的朋友的少年，他的好友是地球上最善良，最明亮的星星，只是被太阳的光芒掩盖了。

史蒂夫的笑容更大了：“抱歉，我还真想念这些，伙计。”

该死！该死的毒品！

“你指什么？”巴基反问道。

“你说的都是认真的吗？你真的想念我的老二吗？”

“你不会真要我回答吧。”巴基叹了口气，故作冷静的样子。

史蒂夫的笑容灿烂极了。“我很久没这么开心了，”他说，“一般聚会上只有托尼的取笑，娜塔莎催促我继续约会。”

“哼，”巴基说，“那倒怪了。她总告诉我你每周都要见上好多人。”

史蒂夫皱起眉：“嗯？”

“那是骗我的，对吗？”巴基问，他突然明白了，“我们分手以后，你没有和一大堆家伙乱搞，是吗？”

史蒂夫缓慢地摇了摇头。

“这个心机丫头，”巴基咆哮着，“她想激怒我，让我吃醋！下次我见到她——”

“你吃醋了？”史蒂夫问。

巴基噎住了，一时间说不出话。他望着史蒂夫，后者就在他身边，浴缸边上。在这种地方谈话也太蠢了。

“……没有……”

史蒂夫的嘴角缓缓翘起：“你确定？”

巴基的心脏怦怦跳动。为什么他们没能走下去呢？他们明明这么般配！他和史蒂夫是该死的灵魂伴侣！

“有那么一次，”巴基小心地斟酌着言辞，“小娜说你在和什么成功的地产中介约会，那人喜欢穿昂贵的西装，刷白金卡，带你去最顶尖的餐厅吃晚饭。”

史蒂夫等待着。

巴基深吸一口气：“那时我想去跟踪那混蛋，把他扔进河里，让他永不见天日。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫问，下巴抵在前臂上。

“因为，”巴基说，“你讨厌那些炫富的人，你喜欢的明明是华人街的炒肉，漫画店，和二手店的旧货。要是他真心想和你约会，他也要陪你去美术馆，去大都会博物馆，去什么艺术场所。说到底你怎么会去见一个房产中介？”

史蒂夫微笑道：“娜塔莎的故事真了不起。她有没有说过我们的性生活？”

“呃，”巴基呻吟道，“说了，她说你一直在谈论这家伙的老二和屁股，还有他的手！我是说，拜托！”巴基陷入了愤怒与慌乱中，虽然他知道娜塔莎编故事只是为了激怒他，“她为什么要这样？”

“我想，”史蒂夫一脸了然，“她想要回应。”

“因为？”巴基问。

“因为你……想我？”史蒂夫温柔地说，声音近乎呢喃。

巴基愣住了。“好吧。我肯定会想你了！我从来不会这么想过一个人！你肯定知道啊！史蒂薇，拜托。我从十岁起就爱着你了。这改变不了！和你分手是我做过最愚蠢，最糟糕的事了。我妈也这么说。她现在还生我的气呢！我独自去过一次纽约艺术博物馆，就因为你说起过那幅黄色条纹的画作。我不喜欢这些东西，你知道的。可我看着那幅画，多希望我是和你一起去的。想你可不是什么新鲜事了，伙计。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，双眼睁大了。

“真的？”他问，声音沙哑。

“呃，当然，”巴基意有所指地反问，“谁会不想念你的屁股呢？”

“还有我的脸？”

“还有你的脸。你的老二和蛋蛋。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫微笑着，直起身来。

巴基的呼吸有点不稳。这场面太怪了。史蒂夫望着他的眼神似曾相识。好像，好像也许他并没有看不起巴基。好像他也——

“你——”巴基终于鼓起勇气开口。他咽了咽口水，说道，“你要自己进来吗，还是要我把你拉进来？”

史蒂夫的微笑更明亮了：“噢，我还以为你不会问了呢，巴克。”

 

\---

 

“我们要给他们叫辆车吗？”山姆边洗餐具边问道。

娜塔莎站在他身边，帮忙把餐具擦干。

“他们还在忙。再等十分钟吧。”

山姆停住了动作：“告诉我没有两个成年男性在我们家的浴缸里做爱。”

娜塔莎微笑道：“没有两个成年男性在我们家的浴缸里做爱。”

山姆望着她，他的人生之光，世界上最可怖的女人。

“怎么？”她微笑道，“你让我说的。”

“噢天哪，”山姆叹了口气，“你干嘛掺和他们的事。”

“为什么不？”娜塔莎说，“我们才是受害者，这么多年来一直听着这两人倾诉对彼此的思念，山姆，都这么多年了。我累了。”

“那你要感谢克林特的劣质大麻了，那家伙立功了。”

“你真的觉得克林特能把他的大麻带进我的派对吗，山姆。”

山姆愣住了，呆望着他的女友收拾餐具。他再次醒悟自己有多么幸运，娜塔莎选择了爱他，因而把他视作了友军。若非如此，那可就太可怕了。


End file.
